Aphrodesiac: A Trafalgar Law x reader lemon
by LadyTsukikage1
Summary: You steal Law's sword, and he wants it back.


My real account is on Wattpad at user/Ladytsukikage1. This story belongs to that same me and that same account, but couldn't be published. Its the same author, and any comments should be made on my wattpad account.

Your eyes could not be taken off the sword you help in your hand. You raised it up, and studied the design. It was one of your best spoils of battle, and you won it. You set it down beside you and closed the blinds in your room, stopping the shafts of light from coming into the room. Sighing, you laid yourself down on your bed, not even trying to pull the covers over your tired body. But a smirk broke your tired face when you thought back to when you had taken the sword, and who you took it from. Traveling to Grand line was indeed a living hell, and when your crew got injured your only choice was to steal medicine from a ship, The Heart pirates ship. You defeated Law in a graphic battle, and took the ship's medicine along with his sword. In fact, you escaped the battle with only a few scratches on you, seeing as how you had the power of the Alchemy-alchemy fruit. You closed your eyes and thought back to that wonderful, wonderful victory.

Law's tall figure hovered over you as you fell to your knees. The sword you had in your hand split in half, and fell to the ground, the sound of metal clinking on the ground. The sword you had gotten from a friend was ruined. You clenched your chest and wheezed, coughing up blood. You were indeed faking it, and was waiting for him to take the bait. " Listen to me, lady warrior, do you think spirit alone makes a swordsman, or makes someone strong?" You looked up at him and smirked, wheezing out a devilish laugh as blood trickled down your chin. " I do, actually." Law froze and felt a sharp pain in his side. He clenched that spot, and felt blood, _his_ blood cover his hand. He looked down and saw a deep wound scar the side of his stomach. " Oh my, you think a woman can't fight or be a swordsman? All you men are the same." You said in disgust, biting your bottom lip.

Law fell to the ground coughed out blood, and a large amount of it. Blood oozed out of his wound and made a pool on the ground underneath him as his eyes widened in pain. His fingers dug into the dirt underneath him as he looked up at you, who now stood over _him._ You laughed and smiled, the sight of his injured beneath you giving you a rush. " Maybe I should tie you up in chains too, I bet you would look so cute." Your teasing angered him, but made you happy. Chains came up out of the ground and quickly wrapped around Law's injured form. He laid on the ground completely helpless, all kept up in chains and weak. " How-how did you do that?!" He hissed, very uncomfortable with the situation. You lifted up your finger and a sharp stone came out of the ground, with the tip pointed and Law. " I have to power of the Alchemy-alchemy fruit, I'm an alchemist." You giggled, you loved to say that and you know it. " Oh," You forgot to mention something. " The stone I sneaked up your side when you weren't paying attention was poisoned too. You won't be able to move for a few hours. " You placed your finger on his chin and gently rubbed his goatee, your index finger moving against his trembling bottom lip. Your hands picked up the sword he had beside him, and put it in your waistband. " I'll be taking this." You said.

" It's too bad I won't be able to watch you suffer very much longer." You stood up from your crouching position and walked away, looking back at the cute sight and then continuing on your way. Your mind snapped back to reality when you're remembered what the last thing he said to you was. " I'll get you back, and your sword too." You quickly his the sword, making sure it would be hard for anybody else to find. You closed your eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep. In the darkness of you're sleepy world, you felt pressure on your chest, and sharp little pains all over. You tried to ignore it in you're sleep, thinking it was all part of some odd dream. But the pains got weirder, and a strange tingle coursed through your body. _That's it._ You thought, and forced yourself awake. You tried to sit up, but your body was pulled back by chains around your body and handcuffs on the chair you were in. Your vision was weary, but you could _just_ make out the figure in front of you. He wore a long, dark coat, and had a poofy hat. " Law." You leered under your breath, a smile of fear on your face. He had you in the exact same position he was in, tied up, weakened, and probably drugged. " Where is my sword?" He asked, rummaging through your room. You flinched when he moved towards the bed, and he noticed that.

" Oh, it's over here then?" He said, looking under your bed, flipping up the blanket and bedsheets, looking through every area near your bed. He failed to notice a very faint cut in the side of the mattress, which was right next to his leg. It was in there, and you were hoping he wouldn't find it. He threw the blanket aside, covering up its hiding spot while checking the bed again. You sighed with relief, but choked it back it when he approached you. " I'll ask again, Where is it?" He grabbed your neck, and squeezed it. " I pawned it." You lied, a cocky smirk on your face. He squeezed tighter, making harder for you to breathe. " Liar." He took his eyes off you, and gazed around the room. " I know it's in here. " He returned his cold stare to you. " I'll ask one more time, and one more time only, and then i'll have to force it out of you. Where is it?"

You broke his grip and chomped down on his hand, making him pull it away. " Oh? Want me to use force then?" You were slightly scared by his successful threat, and tried to break free from your handcuffs and chains that bound you to the chair. It did nothing, your restraints were made out of sea prism stone. _Damn! I shouldn't have toyed with him earlier!_ You thought. Swiftly, he put a blindfold over your eyes, the true moment in which you _really_ became scared. " Room." He muttered, trying not to be heard. He slashed the air once with his finger, cutting your shirt and bra in half. " I did say I would have to use force, didn't I?" He said, with a smile on his face. You blushed and panted heavily, squirming in your chair and wanting to escape. But before you could say anything, he put a gag over your mouth and tied it tightly around your head. He stood in front of you and smiled, loving what he was seeing. He moved closer to your heated body He opened his mouth around one of your nipples and and slowly began sucking and caressing it with his tongue.

You cried out and moaned when he took the other in his finger tips and rolled it between them, pinching here and there. He switched positions and nibbled on the other nripple, sqeezing your breast and roughly kneading it. He lips moved up to your neck, and he bit down hard on your collar bone. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and grinned. He kissed your neck while popping the small bottled lid off, dipping his fingers in the cool gel. He took off your gag and threw it aside, letting your moans out. " You like it when I do this, don't you?" He bit down on your neck and popped his gel covered fingers in your mouth. He pumped them in and out, and let you suck them clean. " It sweet, what's it supposed to do?" You asked in a muffled voice, your mouth stuffed with his fingers. Law chuckled and whispered in your ear. " You'll start to feel really good soon." He pulled his fingers out of your mouth and coated them in the gel again. He swiftly pulled off your pants and panties, plunging his wet fingers in your tight opening. " L-law!" You cried out as he pushed and rubbed the inside of your tight hole. He noticed how tight you where and smirked, pulling off your blindfold to see your lust filled eyes. " A virgin, huh?"

You began to twitch and groan, shifting in your chair as he pumped his fingers into you. Your arms tugged at the chains as you tried not to make eye contact with law as you squirmed under his touch. You moaned his name and looked down at your own hot, exposed body and blushed. Throwing your head back and moaning when he grinded his fingers up against the inside of your stomach. " Do you enjoy having this done to you, do you like it when I please you?" He teased, using his other hand to roughly rub your clit. You threw your head from side to side while groaning as his fingers drilled at your insides. You moaned louder than before and began to pant heavily. Your body suddenly relaxed, and you were begging to breathe deeply and heavily. Your body was taken over by a warm, relaxing sensation. A burning, longing desire for pleasure. The room began to spin, and your insides were feeling as if they were melting.

He began to twist and thrust his fingers inside of you, your own wetness sloshing out of you and down your legs. " You want it so badly it hurts, doesn't it?" He gently held your flushed face, and lifted it to face his own. Your eyes met his, which were as cool and relaxed as ever. You squeezed yours shut, too embarrassed to face him. " Tell me you want it, Y/N." He pumped his fingers deeper and twisted them around inside of you. Your vocals let out a loud moan when he brushed against a certain spot, making you arch your back. He squeezed your clit between his fingertips and then gently brushed it with his tongue. You threw your head from side to side and let out frantic, fast moans.

" Law, I want you, I want your cock inside of me!" You begged, the warm, fuzzy, relaxing feeling now took over your entire body. Your throat let out a low moan, and you began to rid laws fingers. He smiled, satisfied, and pulled his fingers out of you, denying your close release. " Law please, I want it inside of me!" You said, continuing to beg in an erotic voice. You tried to grind your hips against him, in an attempt for anything. " You want me to stuff you, fill you, don't you?" He teased, rubbing your soaking entrance with his finger. " Y-yes, please!" You panted. Law grinned and continued with the torture, having something else in mind. He undid you from the chair you were kept in, and undid the chains, leaving you only in handcuffs. He threw you on top of your bed and reached under it, pulling out one of your personal possessions. In his hand he held a fairly large sized penis shaped vibrator and thrust into your tight, begging entrance. " Such a naughty girl, you like to please yourself with toys?" He whispered. You sucked it in swallowing it whole. Law turned the vibrator on, and waited for your reaction

You began to thrash around on the bed, moaning at the top of your voice. " Law! More!" You cried, as you came onto the toy he stuffed inside of you. He grabbed the end of the vibrator and began toying with your entrance, sliding up and down your inner walls and grazing against your G-spot. You smirked a little as he thrust the toy in and out of you, the vibrations from it running through your entire body. _Maybe taking his sword was a good idea after all._ You thought. The waves sent an unbearable sensation through your body, making you clamp around the toy and arch your back. Before you could release again, law pulled out the vibrator and threw aside him on the bed. He hovered over you and grabbed the bed rest with his hands, looking down at the sight he created. " I'll ask one more time, and one more time only, where is my sword? " He asked, a little bit of annoyment in his tone. You eyes met his as you grinned, panting heavily. " Never." You replied, hoping that he would continue what he was doing.

Law took the challenge and began to knead you clit between his fingertips, pinching it between his fingernails while roughly moving his fingers against your outside walls. You looked down at his large erection, which was ready to burst. He was getting impatient all right, you could even see the pre-cum that was soaking through his pants. You moved your knee against his hard bulge, and watched the cocky expression on his face change into a flushed, and needy look as he groaned out. You rubbed against his harder, making him grunt and pull his fingers away from your wet entrance. You werent just hungry for his dick, you needed it. He moved his fingers behind your ear, gently rubbing it while kissing your sweaty cheek. " I'll give it to you if you need it so badly." He grazed his teeth against your neck, and licked your collarbone.

You still felt the heavy effects of the aphrodisiac Law gave you as your wet hole was numb with want. Law looked down at you, giving you the face of ' I should torture you more.' You lifted your hips and rubbed you entrance against his erection, making you feel him grow harder on your wetness. " Law, please, I want you." You begged, hoping for him to fuck you. He moaned under his breath, trying not to be heard. But, you already knew he could not take any more. He stripped himself of his clothing, all except his boxers, and you blushed and stared at his well build, tanned body. He skin was so smooth looking and perfect, tanned complexion contrasted well with his many tattoos. His body was so perfect and defined, each muscle dipped into the perfect place, like a dream. His erection made a tent in his boxers, his length jutting out and hoping for freedom.

" Wait a second, L-law," You were cut off by Law's lips on yours. He tangled his hand into the hair on the back of your head as he deepened the kiss. He kissed your belly and ran his hand up your thigh, and rested it on your hip. It went higher and landed on one of your soft breasts to play with your nipple. His kissed fell lower and lower until he had his head between your legs. He licked your clit and gently moved his fingers around in every sensitive area. He pulled off his boxers and let his rock hard member fly up and tap against your clit. You groaned at the feeling, not wanting to wait any longer, you just wanted him to stick it in you. " Law, fuck me, please!" You begged. He grinned and rubbed his swollen tip against your begging entrance. " Where is my sword?" He asked, his tone sensual and husky. You flinched and felt you heart sank at those very words. _Shit._ you couldn't wait, you wanted him, you _needed_ him. You loved him. You moved your arms to the side of the bed and reached into the slit that was cut into the soft cotton. You pulled the sword out and let it fall to the floor in a loud clang. Law smiled and kissed your cheek. " So obedient, good girl." He whispered. He spit onto his hand and lubed up his cock. He pressed it against your entrance and plunged deep within you, breaking your barrier.

You gasped and moaned at the feeling of his being inside of you, and then felt a shock of pain. He was so big and warm, and wonderful. " Damn, I had no idea your pussy would feel this great, its so tight and warm." He said as he slowly moved in and out of you, letting you get used to his size before thrusting at a quicker pace. The pain ebbed away into pleasure as he drilled at our insides. He grunted as he threw you back and forth with each thrust as you let out moans and gasps. You moaned his name as he moved in and out of you making you leak around his hard cock. He buried his face into your neck as his hard length was being surrounded tightly as he pounded into you. He bit your neck and licked your skin as you felt him grow harder, little by little inside of you. The drug Law gave you was still strong, making your wanted desire feel like pure, liquid bliss. " Law!" You moaned out as he rubbed against your sensitive walls as he thrusted into you, making you leak out all over him. He thrusted deeper, making the tip of his cock nudge the end of your entrance, making both you and him groan out. The liquid you leaked out was being replaced by his pre-cum as you moaned at the top of your lungs and came, waves of pleasure sweeping over body. What he was doing wasn't good enough, you needed it harder, you needed _more._

" Law, harder, deeper, I need more! " You begged. He flipped over and moved you on top of him, bouncing you onto his cock. He let out a loud groan as you moved on top of him, bouncing you into the air, hitting his cock hard every time. He watched your breasts bounce and sweat roll down your body as you became more and more flushed. He would let out a deep groan or growl every now. He felt heat build up in waves of pleasure at the base of his cock, he knew he was going to release soon. " ah, fuck!" He moaned loudly. He thrusted faster, throwing your body back and forth like a ragdoll. He moaned and threw his head back, bouncing you into the air higher. He switched the position again, and put you onto your hands and knees while re-entering you. He squeezed your hips while pounding into you from behind, making you moan out as you released for a second time.

" So fucking tight." He groaned. He wrapped his arms around your hot body and moved into you as fast and as hard as his hips could muster. He felt the heat in his cock grow hotter and began to moan unconsciously. He released his hot seed deep into you while muttering a long strip of cusswords. He pulled out when he was done riding his orgasm. You laid down beside his exhausted body while you traced your finger over the tattoo on his chest. " You got what you wanted, I guess I'll never see you again now," you sighed in a sad tone. He chuckled and pulled your body up against his. " Actually, I'm taking you with me to join my crew." You gasped and rolled over away from him on the bed. " But I have a crew of my own, what will happen to them? " You said. Law moved closer to you and replied. " They all can come." You sighed in relief and moved back up against Law's warm body. He moved his head closer to yours and licked the shell of your ear. " Oh, and one more thing. I knew where the sword was the entire time I was here."


End file.
